The Secret
by luvr of musicals
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends their whole lives. Like everyone else, they have secrets and they want them to stay that way
1. The Beginning

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends their whole lives. Like everyone else, they have secrets and they want them to stay that way.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Troy Bolton was waking up to go to school when he felt a sharp pain flow through his body racing from his back up to his shoulder. He was shocked at first, but then he remembered what happened the night before.

_Flashback_

_Troy was sitting in his room quietly doing his homework when suddenly there was a loud banging on his door while his father yelled at him to open up. Troy immediately ran to the door when it flew open with his dad rushing at him and asked, in a screaming tone, "What took you so long? Were you too lazy sitting on your butt to come faster?"_

_At this, Troy backed away abruptly trying to calm his dad down. "Sorry, I had to move my books off my lap so that I could get off the bed because I was doing my homework just like you asked me to." Troy said as calmly as possible. "I'm tired of hearing all your stupid excuses!" Jack (Troy's dad) screamed at him while slowly inching closer and closer to Troy until he had him backed into a wall. _

_He saw the frightened look on his son's face and smiled "Are you scared Troy?" As he was saying this, Troy could smell what he thought was alcohol on his breath. "Dad, have you been drinking?"_

_Then he heard the answer he was afraid to hear "Yeah, so what if I was? What are you gonna do about it?" All Troy could ask was "why?"_

"_Because I can" was his reply. He was now so close to Troy that their noses were touching. Suddenly Jack pushed Troy back farther into the wall (if that was even possible) and laughed as Troy screamed out in pain. All Troy could do while he watched his dad snicker was ask "What was that for?"_

_At this, Jack's face turned serious and he whispered in Troy's ear "Because I felt like it, and don't you dare tell anyone about any of this or you'll wish you were never born."_

_End of Flashback_

Troy began to cry at the memory, but when he heard his dad call for him from downstairs, he quickly pulled himself together and rushed downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find his mom fixing breakfast and his dad reading the newspaper. His mother heard him and said "good morning" without even looking behind her to see if it was actually her son. The only proof was when Troy said "morning mom, morning dad. What's for breakfast?"

Lucy (his mom) was about to respond when Jack cut in "You don't get anything to eat…"

"What?" Troy screamed.

"Let me finish!" Jack was now angry at both the outburst and the fact that Troy interrupted him. "You don't get anything to eat until you have gotten dressed and ready for school" With that Troy turned around and ran up the steps to his room so that he could get to the food as fast as possible because his stomach was now beginning to grumble.

After he finished getting ready, Troy bolted down the stairs and sat down at the table with his food. He began to shovel food into his mouth, but stopped when his mother told him to slow down so that he won't choke. They finished their lovely breakfast as a family, then Troy and Jack left to go to East High School at which Jack is the basketball coach and Troy is a student.

When they were halfway to school Jack turned to Troy. "You didn't say thank you or goodbye to your mother."

"Sorry" he replied.

"That was a very stupid thing to do you know."

"Of course I know, that's why I apologized!" Troy snapped, now a little agitated by his father.

"Don't take that tone with me Troy, you know that I'm gonna have to punish you for this later." Jack smiled at this knowing he had the upper hand.

Troy was now in shock. "That's not fair! I barely did anything wrong."

Jack's happiness soon turned into fury. "Watch your mouth! You should already know not to talk back to any adult, especially a parent. I guess I'll have to teach you about that as well."

"Can't wait." Troy said sarcastically, while on the inside he was scared. Troy sat in the car for the rest of the drive quietly thinking of what might happen.

a.n : first fanfiction. please review i would love to hear any comments that you may have.

-luvr of musicals


	2. Not So Bad

A/N: i don't own anything hsm related no matter how much i wish i did

please review!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Not So Bad

When they finally arrived at the school, after what seemed like hours, Jack parked the car and they both got out. Troy began to speed walk towards the school doors when he heard his name. He stopped walking and slowly turned around coming, once again, face to face with his father.

"Eh, em. I believe you forgot to say something Troy" Jack said semi gesturing towards the direction of the car.

"What?! Oh, right. Thanks for the ride dad." Troy stated sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class, bye." As he began to turn and walk away, he felt a hand pressed firmly on his chest preventing him from movement. " Remember what I told you last night. If you tell anyone.. well, you get the idea." Jack laughed, then walked away leaving a scared and confused Troy behind. "See you after school Troy- boy."

Troy ran as fast as he could to his locker, ignoring all the stares. When he got there, he saw his best friend, Chad, waiting for him.

"Hey, Troy! Man, are you okay? You don't look so good." Chad asked concerned about his best friend.

"I'm fine Chad, don't worry about me. How are you?" When Troy looked at his friend, he started to get worried because he had the most ridiculous smile plastered on his face. "What's up with your face, man?"

Chad was confused. "What face, oh, sorry about that, it's that I finally got the nerve to ask out Taylor and she actually said 'yes'!"

At this, Troy got really excited and gave Chad a high five. "Way to go buddy, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks man, now all we got to do is get someone for you." Chad said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, ok man…" Troy was about to finish when he was interrupted by the bell. "Guess we'd better get to class so we don't face the wrath of Darbus"

All throughout his classes, Troy couldn't concentrate on what was going on, he was too focused on what his dad was going to do to him. When the final bell rang, Troy was so excited that he almost jumped out of his seat. That was, until he remembered that he had basketball practice, with his dad, and then he would get to go home, also with his dad. Suddenly, school didn't seem so bad.


	3. The Wait and the Arrival

Chapter 3: The Wait and the Arrival

Troy was so sore and tired after basketball practice that he couldn't move his arms high enough to take off his shirt so he could take a shower. He decided he would wait until he got home so that his muscles would have time to relax during the two mile walk home his father assigned him after practice.

While Troy thought that his dad was making this his punishment, he had alterior motives.

On his drive home, Jack thought about the different ways that he could teach his son a lesson and how exactly he would go about doing it. He wondered if he wanted to use tools, such as a belt, or just use his strength.

Jack began to get thoughts of how Troy would look and feel while he was doing these things and decided that he enjoyed these thoughts and would definitely be turning them into a reality.

When Troy was about a block away from his house he began to worry about what might happen when he got home. He hoped that his mom would be home from work for he knew that his father wouldn't dare get caught doing anything because Jack knew about her views and opinions on abuse and that she hated it. But when Troy reached his driveway, he was sad to see that his mom's car was nowhere to be found.

He slowly walked up the driveway and into his house carefully looking around for his father, who he knew was home. As soon as he quietly shut the door, he was roughly pushed face first into it. As Troy began to slide down the door and slip into unconsciousness, he heard his father say "Welcome home Troy, I have been waiting for you."

If Troy would have looked at his dad's face, he would have seen the evil smirk it held and he would have known this was just the beginning.

A/N: thanks for reading my story. comments are greatly appreciated. i don't own anything


End file.
